Lekce Přátelství
Já, princezna,tímto prohlašuji,že se jednorožec Twilight Sparkle vydá na misi pro Equestrii.Jejím úkolem je pokračovat ve studiu kouzla přátelství.Veškeré objevy mi bude hlásit ze svého nového domova v Ponyville. Drahá princezno Celestio,zjistila jsem.Že jedou z radostí přátelství je sdílení darů.Když ale darů narozdávání není dost pro všechny.Může to jednou pěkně težké chvílky!Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio moje kamarátka Applejack je ta nejlepší kamarátka.Jako si poník může přát.Každému vždycky ochotně pomůže,jediná potíž nastane.Když potřebuje pomoct sama neumí totiž nbízenou pomoc příjmout.Přátelství sice znamená obětovat se pro druhé ale je taky důležité umět příjmout co mám přátelé nabízejí vaše oddaná studenta Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Dnes jsem zjistila.Jako je težké příjmout.Když se někdo baví s někým.Kdo se nám nelíbí.Nemůžem kamarádum nařídit.Ským se mají bavit,ale můžeme kontrolovat svoje chování stačí.Když budeme dobrými kamarátky.Nakonec bylo jasně vidět rozdil mezi falešným a opravdovým kamarádem vaše věrná studentka Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Dostala jsem cennou lekci o přátelství.Nechtěla jsem,aby si o ostatní mysleli,že se předvádím.Proto jsem ukrývala čast sama sebe.Kamarátky my pomohly si uvědomit,že bych měla být na svůj talent pyšná.Někdy je dobré se ukázat...Obzvlášť když se zastáváme kamarádu-Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio,s radostí vám oznamuji,že drak opustil naši hezkou zem.Byla to kamarátka Fluttershy,která ho přesvědčila.To mě naučilo,že nemám ztrácet naději v kamarády dokážou být zdrojem neuvěřitelně síly a pomohou nám překonat i ten největší strach vaš verná začka Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio je težké uvěřit,že dva poníci.Kteří mají na první pohled tak málo společného.Spolu mohou dobře vycházet,i když jsme každá jiná.Nakonec je možné najít způsob.Jak můžeme být všechny kamarátky.Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Mně i mým kamarátkam se tento týden dostalo důležitého ponaučení.Nikdy nesud knihu podle obalky.Někdo třeby vipadá neobvykle nebo strašidelně,ale je třeba podívat se do jeho duše a zjistit jaký skutečně je,kamarádi se nestarají o to.Jaký je obal.Naopak obsah je to.Co je důležité.A dobrá kamarátka,stejně jako dobrá kniha.Je něco co zůstává navěky vaše věrná studentka Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Naučila jsem se,že občast může řešení přitiš odněkud to nejméne čekáš.Není špatné se někdy zastavit a vyslechnout.Co si o problému myli jiní.Dokonce i když se zdá,že to nedává smysl Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Uzavírání zimy byla jedna nejzváštnější akcí.Co jsem kdy v ponyville zažila,pomohla my pochopit že máme všichni nějaký skrytý talent.A že pořád jsme trpělivý a pracovití.Tak ho určitě najdeme.A poníci dokážou jako vždy cokoli pokud spolu pracují.Twilihgt Sparkle. Nejdražší princezno Celestio.S radostí vám oznamují,že jedna z vaších nejmladších poddaných se poučila o tom co je to přátelstvím.Když jsi někdy myslíte,že kvůli něčemu přátelé ztratíte a zůstanete stranou.Tak si ve skutečnosti díky tomu přátele najděte a uvědomíte si jak jste jedinečí-Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio nikdy nesmíme zapomínat,že přátelství je duležitější než.Jaký koli závod Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Moje přitělkině Rarity tentokrát zjistila že když se,tentokrát zjistila že když se snažila vyhovět každému.Často skončite takiže nevyhovíte nikomu.A už vůbec ne sobě.A já jsem zjistila tohle.Když vám někomu nabídna laskavost.Třeba že vám ušije nádherné šaty.Neměli bystě se k tomu nikdy stavět s nějakou přehnanou kritikou jinými slovy darovanému koni na zuby nehled-Twilight Sparkle. Ounamuji že jsem uvědomila,že na světe je spousta úžasných věcí,které se nedali vysvětlit.Což ale neznamená.Že by nebyli pravé.Znamenáto,že se musíte rizhodnout a začít vne věřit.Občast vám s tím musí pomoct přátelé ve škerou úctou tva začka Twilight Sparkle. Naučila jsem se důležité je zůstat kopýtky na zemi a být tu pro své kamarády-Rarity. Myslela jsem.Že když mi to,jde se zvířátky půjde to i s dětmi.To jsem se spletla.Ted jsem jasné,že jsem si okousla moc velké sousto-Fluttershy. No možná.Jsme se snažily až příliž Sweetie Belle. ...A neměli jsme nutit do něčeho co pro nás vůbec není-Scootalooo. ...A místo toho jsme měli pracovat na tom,co umíme-Apple Bloom. Vybrané způsoby neznamenají že poník.Který je má.Je slabý,naopak.Pomocí důvtipu může i zdanlivě bezbranný poník nadvšemi vyzrát a všechny oslnit-Twilight Sparkle. Drahá princezno Celestio.Být kamarátkou znamená být schopna udržet tajemství.Ale nikdy by ses neměla bát po dělit o své skutečné pocity-Twilight Sparkle. Mila princezno Celestio.Přátelství je nádherná věc a má velkou sílu i z největších nepřátel se mohou stát kamarádi stačí si porozumět a najít kompromis.Dobrou vůli mít a ve shodě žít-Twilight Sparkle. Nesmíme dělat překotná rozhodnutí.Příste se zeptám nežli vezmu věci do svých rikou-Fluttershy. Mila princezno Celestio.Dnes jsem zjistila něco úzasného každá z nás má zvlaštní čarovné spojení s ostatními.Které vzniklo asi ještě dřív.Než jsme se poznaly.Když je někdo smutný a hledá přátelé.Stačí se podí na oblohu.Kdo ví možná,že se jeho budoucí přátelé koukají na totéž duhu-Twilight Sparkle. Mila princezno Celestio,já Spike vám chci napsat o svém dobrodružtví.Tenhle týden,jsem pochopil,že žarlit a lhát v přátelství nevede k ničemu dobrému,také jsem pochopil.Že každý přítel má spoustu lásky na rozdávání.Takže od tehle chvíle já Spike,slibuju že chrrrrrrr! Mila princezno Celestio pišu vám znádherné oslavy.Nejen že se skvěle bavim s kamarády,ale také jsme měly přiležitost dostat cennou lekci o přátelství.Vždy čekej od svých přátel to nejlepší a nepřipouštěj si to špatné věř tomu.Že dobrý přítel má vždy na srdci,tvé nejlepší zájmy vaše věrná studetka Twilight Sparkle. Mila princezno Celestio.Přátelé dokážou udělat i nejhorší chvíle něco něco opravdu skvělého-Twilight Sparkle. Naučili jsme se že přátelství není vždycky snadné.Ale určitě stoji ho zato zanej bojovat-Twilight Sparkle. Draha princezno Celestio.Píšeme.Protože jsme ser naučily něco nového o přátelství Applejack. Obavy naších kamarádu bychom měli brát vážně-Fluttershy. I když jsi třeba myslítme že se nemají čeho bát-Rainbow Dash. A strach nikdy nesmí znaších malých problému-Rarity. Vytvořit něco obrovského a uvrchnout město do chaosu.Aby princezba musela zachránit svět-Pinkie Pie.Podepsáni vaši podaní Applejack. Draha princezno Celestio.Když jste mě poslala do Ponyville nevěděla jsem o přátelství nic.Dnes večer jsem potkala poníka.Který měl stejný problém-vaší sestry princeznu Lunu.Naučila mě že jednoho z nejlepších věcí kterou můžete udělat s přátelstvím.Je dát ho ostatním a poníci jim,aby si to sám našli a já vám oznamují.Že celého Ponyville pochopil,že i když by někdo působil poněkud strašidelně nebo děsivě tak...Když jim nabídne své přátelství.Objeví v něm úplně nového poníka.A když můj kostým hvězdného čaroděje neprošel.Stejně to byl nakonec nejlepší svátek nočních děsů.Co jsem kdy zažila. Drahá princezno Celestio.Mít sestru je asi ta nejlepší věc na světe.Ale rozhodně ne ta nejsnadnější.Souhlasím že být sestrami je úzasná věc.Chce tu týmovou práci někdy je třeba dělat kompromisy.Někdy musíte umět torerovat vzajemné rozdíly.Ale hlavně,jde o to,užít si spolu legraci.I když to známená.Že jsi středne zamažete kopyta.Ani málo ani moc,ale akorát-Rarity a Sweetie Belle. Drahá princzno Celestio.Čekat na to,po čem srdce touží.Může být těžké a člověk se pak pokouší situaci urichlit.To však nefunguje.Protože si to,po čem touží.Nezasloužil.Jediná léčba být ke všem poctivý.A to je něco po čem touží každé srdce-Apple Bloom. Draha Celestio.Dřív jsem sí myslela,že nejdůležitější vlastnosti.Které,by mé zvířátko mělo.Jsou jeho fizické schopnosti.Teď ale vidím.Jak krátkozraké a povrchní to bylo.Dnes jsem zjistila. je skutečnosti nejdůležitější vlastnost.Je to určitý druh odvahy a věrnosti a urputnost.Který sobě musí mýt každý vítěz.Tenhle želvák jí má-Rainbow Dash. Chceme říct,že je skvělé být v něčem opravdu dobrý.Ale nejduležitější je být laskavý a skromný-Twilight Sparkle. Draha princezno Celestio.Chtěla jsem ti napsat o lekci,kterou jsem se během své návštěvy naučila.Naučila jsem se,že ať se dostanete kamkoli.Neměli bystě zapomenout na to.Kdo je vaše rodina a přátelé.A to je věc,na kterou bystě byli hrdí.Ať se děje cokoli-Rarity. Drahá princezno Celestio,dnes jsem toho pochopila o přátelství.Můžete mít pocit,že je to fajn.Hromadit velké možství věci.Ale pocit.Který máte.Když dáte něco poníkovi.Na kterém vám zaleží.Se to nevyrovná.Pochopila jsm že je skutečně lepší dávat než brát..A že laskavost a štedrost jsou věci.Které vedou k přátelství.A to je mnohem cennejší než všechno ostatní na světe.Tedy...Než téměř všechno-Spike. V našem domově zuří bouře.Protože jsme se hádali a nikomu nevěřily a teď.Ničí i tuto zemi-Applejack (jako Smart Cookle) Naše těla budou stejně studená jako naše srdce......A jenom proto že jsme se nenaviděli-Twilight Sparkle (jaco clover the clever) Moje babička j naprosto senzační babička.Jen jsem na to na chvíli zapoměla-Apple Bloom Milá princezno Celestio.v zdycky jsem si ráda hrála s malími dětmi.Myslela jsem,že hlídání znamená více hraní.Mýlila jsem se.Být chůvou je mnohem zodpovědnější než být kamarádem na hraní.dnes jsem se naučila,že touha po zodpovědnost může někdy přeběhnout naši schopnost všechno zvládnout-Pinkie Pie. Milá princezno Celestio.Je hodně jednoduší být hrdá.Když skoušíš na prním míste.Než kdy zůštaneš vzadu.ale není důvod se skrývat.Když se ti to nedařilo.Tak jak si doufala od svých problémuneutečwš.Lepší utéct ke svým kamarádum a k rodine-Applejack. Milá princezno.Ráda bych se s stebou podělila.Nic nového jsem se nenaučila.od začátku jsem to věděla.Když něnuješ něčemu čas a uděláš to pořádne.Výsledek mluví sám za sebe.Jistě mohla bych ti říc,že jsem se naučila,že mojí kamarádi jsou mi vždycky připraveni pomoci.Ať se děje,co se děje.Ale to už jsem taky věděla-Applejack Neotmítej.Dokud to nezkusíš-Rainbow Dash. Je to každem poníkovi aby vybral svého vyvoleného.Jen a jen sám-Sweetie Belle. Milá princezno Celestio.Jsou různé druhy přátelství a mnoho způsobu jak přátelství vyjádřit někteří přátelé spolu.Smějí se a hraji si.Ale jiní jsou rádi po necháni o samotě.A to je v pořátku.Ale nejlepší je dokázat vykouzlit na přítělove tváři úsměv-Pinkie Pie. Milá princezno Celestio.Občast je pro takového plachého poníka.Jako jsem já těžké naučit se průbojnosti.Když jsem to ze začátku zkušila.Nelibilo se mi co se semnou stalo.Ale naučila jsem se.źe být průbojná neznamená se cela změnit už vím.Jak si stát za svým.Aníž bych byla na druhé zla-Fruttershy. Milá princezno Celestio.Nemohla jsem se přestat strachovat a nechat budoucnost probíhat.No...To už neudělám.Odkud budu řešit problémy.Jak budou přicházet a přestanu si dělat hlavu kvůli maličkostem-Twilight Sparkle. Milá princezno Celestio.Když jsem uviděl velké stěhování draků.Začalo mi vrtat hlavou.Co znamená být drak.Ale teď jsem pochopil.Že to,kým jsem není totéž.Jako kdo jsem sice jen se narodil jako drak.Ale Equestrie a kamarádi poníci mě naučit jak být laskavý věrný a upřímní.Shrdostí prohlasuji.Ponyville za svůj domov a všechny kamarády poníky za svoji rodinu s láskou-Spike. Milá princezno Celestio.Občast si možná řikame že to.Co můžeme nabídnout nestoji vůbec za zeč.Ale dnes jsem se naučila.Že každé přispění je důležité.A nezáleží na tom.Jak je velké.Když držíš hlavu pěkně zpřímá.Snažíš a věříš si mohou se dít zázraky-Fruttershy. Občanům města Ponyville.Už nějakou dobu čtete tyto sloupky.Abyste se dozvědeli nejžhavejší klepy.Ale tohle je můj poslední příspěvek.Chceme se omluvit za utrpění a zahábení které jseme způsobily,víte.Jsme vlastně tři malý poníci-Sweetie Belle,Apple Bloom a Scootalooo.Protože obliba naších sloupků vzrostla.Sní žily.Jsme se k neodpustitelném podrazům.Věděly jsme.Že to.Co děláme není správné.Ale to jsme ignorovaly.Zdálo se že všichni chtějí číst.Co píšeme.Od nynejška slibujeme že budeme respektovat soukromí každého z vás a už nikdy se nesnížíme ke zraňujícím drbům.Jedině.Co teď můžeme udělat.Je pořádat tě o odpuštění Ponyville.Naposledy se svámi,loučí vaše niyní už bývalá Klevetilka. Drahá princezno Celestio.Dnes jsem se naučila.Že není dobré dělat předcasné závěry.Nejprve je třeba všechno.Že není dobré dělat předcasné závěry nejprve je třeba všechno prozkoumat.Než prohlásíš.Že někdo něco udělal.Jinak to může dopadnout tak.Že obviníš nejakého poníka z něčeho co neudělal.To by mu mohou ublížit.A ty bys byla za hlupáka.Takže od tého chvíle se vždycky nejdřív.Ujistím.Že mám všechny potřebné informace-Pinkie Pie. Na učit se věřit svým instiktům je cenná lekce-Princezna Celestia Twilight.Jestli to chápu.Tak princezna Cadance přinesl to krystalové srdce Spike.Protože jsi nevěděla.Jak rychle najdeš únikovou cestu z věže.Takže by si nehodlala riskovat budoučnost lidu křištalového říše.Jen abys zajistila tu svou.Mám mnohem rači.studenty.Keří chápou význám sebe obětování zúežty.Co jednali pouze ve svém zájmu-princezna Celestia. Drahá princezno Celestio.Hraji si moc ráda.Ale jsem ještě radši.Když mám kolem sebe přátelé,a mít hodně přátel znaená.Že si občast musím vybrat.Ským chci trávit čas.Ale to nevadí.Protože dobří přátelé dají poníkoi dost přiležitostí ke hře.Takže i když mi něco uniká,není to nadlouho.S úctou vaše Pinke Pie. Totiž Babs.My jsme se chtěli pomstít zato..Jak si nás šikanovala.-Apple Bloom Ale pak nám Applejack řekla.Že tebe zase šikanovali v tom Manehattanu-Scootaloo. A tak nám najednou došlo že ses jenom chtěla vyhnout šikaně Ponyville.Ale pak jsme šikanovaly my tebe...Vážně nevím.Proč je ten život plný ironie-Sweeti Belle. ve vyhnanstí mě Zecora tolik naučila omagii naučila mě i to.Jak jiné oužívat.Neměla jsem dost kouzelné moci..Abych ti sebrala ten alicorn v souboji.Tak jsem sáhla po jiném druhu magie-po kouzlu přátelství.Jediný poník.Kteríti mohl te amulet sundat,jsi byla ti-Twilight Sparkle. Všichni se něčeho bojí-Scootaloo. A každý se svému strachu musí postavit.le udělat to musí.Jinak ta noční můra nikdy neškončí.Postav se svému-princezna Luna. být nejlepší by nemělo jít naúkol našich přátel.Není duležité se pouze překonat.Důležité je překonat se správným směrem-Spitfire. Drahá princezno Celestio.Dnes jsem dostala velkou lekci o rodině.Což jsou.Když snad tím zamislím.První přátelé v životě.Zjistila jsem.Že když jsem s lidmi na kterých mi záleží.Nemusím nic moc vymýšlet.Aby mi sním bylo hezky.I ta nejednouduší činnost může mýt velký význam.A pak najednou zjistíte že mnohem důležitější je kdo než co.Vaše oddaná poddaná-Applejack. Vím že si toho kodexu vážíš nadevše.Ale jestli se něco takového stane.Držme se mého kodexu a řekněme:To přátelé dělají!A nechme to tak.Slibuju ti.Že pro mě nebudeš méně vznešení-Applejack. Měla ho za svého přítele.(Fluttershy) a Discort si uvědomil že přátelství má i pro něj velkou váhu.A že nechc ztrati to co pravě našel-Rainbow Dash. Pravda je že jsem na tebe vůbec nemyslel.Vlastne nanikoho.Chtěl jsem jen drahokamy,doufam..Že mi jednou odpustíte-pike. to je krása pomoct ostatním k něčemu.Co jsem si vždycky marně pťala.Skoro tak.Jako bychto dostala sama,skoro-Rainbow Dash. Dnes jsem se zde sešli.Abychom oslavily významnou údalost má nejoddaneší studentka Twilight sparkle od příchodu do Ponnyville.Vykonala mnoho vyjmečných skutků.Dokonce mě znovu spolila s ,mou sestrou princeznou Lunou.Ale dnes Twilight Sparkle dokázala cosi mimořádného.Vytvořila ové kouzlo a jasně tím dokázala že může být korunovaná Equejkou princeznou milé klisny a hřebčcii.Timto si vám dovoluji poprvé představi princeznu Twilight Sparkle.-princezna Celestia. A teprve nedávno mě má učitelka princezna Celestia vyslala žít do Ponyville.Poslala mě tam studovat přáteství,o něž jsem se opravdu příliš nestarala.Ale nyní.V tento den.Můžu upřímně prohlásit že bych tu nestala.Nebýt přátelství,které jsem s vámi všemi avázala.Každá z vás má o přátelství něco naučila-A za to vám budu navždy vděčná.Dnes sepovažuji za nejšťastnejšího poníka v Equestrii.Děkuji.Přátelé děkuji.Milý poníci!-Twilight Sparkle. en:Friendship lessons